


Shattered Glass

by Loversrebellion



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversrebellion/pseuds/Loversrebellion
Summary: Everything has lead to this moment, It is a matter of how far Villanelle will go to remain with Eve.





	Shattered Glass

Shattered Glass

One-shot

Eve’s fingers twirl around the hand to her mug, fingertips glide along with the ceramic. Her eyes stir within the drink that fills the cup. Coffee, as black as the bags under her eyes. She no longer bothers adding creamer, sugar or anything that alters it from the original taste. She has grown to enjoy the bitter flavor. There is no need to sweeten anything anymore. Visions ripple between the walls of the cup. Visions of her, the girl, with all that blonde hair constricted to a single bun. The girl that reached right into her body to replace every single drop of blood, every vessel that she had with something similar to her own. An itch to deteriorate every living thing in her path, to treat people as objects. She was recreating her in her image. Though Eve, if she was being honest with herself, she had that potential all along. 

A shuffle beside her ruptures her trail of thought.

“Eve” “You’re zoning out again.” Elena waves her hand in front of Eve’s line of sight, her eyes filled to the brim with concern.

Eve takes a moment longer than Elena would like to look back at her.

The concern spreads to Elena’s voice “Are you having those visions, again?”

Eve quickly responds “No, I just zoned out.” Eve’s stare deepens “I haven’t got much rest lately”

“You sure?” Elena questions, not convinced.

“Yeah, yeah” 

“OK, if you say so”

Eve nods it off

Elena pulls the chair out to sit beside Eve.

“Eve, where are we?”

“Don’t treat me like a child”

“Answer the question.”

“If I answer will you leave me alone?”

“You will just have to see”

Eve groans into the palms of her hands. 

“Are you done, throwing your fit?

“No….” Eve snaps back at her

“Too bad, you still haven’t answered my question”

“Fine” Eve sighs “we are in a coffee shop”

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

Elena’s voice alters for a second to another familiar sound.

Eve shutters at the thought of what it reminds her of. 

“Eve, look at me” Elena’s voice begins to fade more and more. 

Eve struggles to face the sight

“You can not escape me, can you?” Elena no longer remains, someone else takes her place.

Eve can’t even allow a single sound to leave her body, not even a whimper. Her hands are gripping so tightly around her mug that her muscles ache.

“Why do you always disguise me as Elena, Elena is dead to you.” 

Eve shakes her head vigorously, the shock extending through her body.

“You don’t know what’s real anymore, do you?” She questions, with a satisfied smirk plastered over her face. 

Eve refuses to answer. Her bloodstream starts to heat up.

“Oh don’t act like I’m some stranger” She chuckles.

“You...just, think. “ Eve huffs out “...that I’m just a joke”

“No, of course not, _ baby”  _

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” Eve erupts, allowing the mug roll over the table and shatter on the floor. 

“OK kill commander, calm down, people are staring at you like you are some ... _ madwoman. _ ”

Eve looks around only to see no one around. 

“I can’t, I can’t do this, please stop” Eve’s instinctively reaches to grab chunks of her hair in her hands. Her fingernails glaze across her scalp.

“You know this isn’t me doing this”

“Villanelle, PLEASE STOP” 

Villanelle’s eyes widen with surprise and satisfaction.. 

“You said my name” Villanelle edges closer to her.

Once Eve realizes, she recoils.

“How long are you going to fight against me, AGAINST THIS?!” Villanelle temper begins to show through, her impatience growing.

“What IS THIS?” Eve motions the space between them.

“We are connected now, we have shed blood together” 

Eve stares at Villanelle with disbelief, shaking her head, trying not to acknowledge the words that she just heard bespoke.

“Yes Eve, I need you to admit. Admit that this is what you want, that I am what you want.”

“Prove that you are real” Eve sputters

“Are you going to let me?”

Eve nervously nods, silently granting her permission.

Villanelle takes the initiative to attempt to walk towards Eve again, using a decent amount of caution. 

Eve remains tense, as she gets closer, closer and closer until she is right in front of her, until they are sharing air. 

“Where do you think we are?” Villanelle whispers

“I don’t know anymore” 

“We are in Rome”

“No, NO WAY”

“Eve just listen”

Eve’s body feels ten times heavier than before, all of a sudden she can not bare to stand. She is carrying too much weight. Before she can hit the ground, Villanelle catches her. She is limp in her arms.

Villanelle leans in to whisper in her ear “Eve, Eve I loved you, I love you” 

Blood starts to pour through Eve’s sweater. 

“We could have started a new life together, but you were too full with fear. I understand that now. You said you weren’t afraid of anything, but you lied. You were afraid to accept your love. You tried so hard to hold on to things that weren’t apart of you anymore. I wish you would have let me show you what you were made of. You just wouldn’t let go and I can’t either. You are in me and I am in you.”

Villanelle lays Eve’s body down softly, and fills in the space beside her. 

“Now you will have a scar just like mine,  _ baby _ ”

One last gunshot echoes throughout the ruins.

  
  



End file.
